


Helping you sleep

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora having nightmares about the burning room makes Mulan restless and somehow feel useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping you sleep

Mulan stood a few metres away from her, watching her face hoping that the bad dreams wouldn’t come and torture the princess. The hold on her sword tightened when Aurora’s relaxed demeanour turned to a pained and frightened one, letting out whimpers that broke Mulan’s heart every time she heard it. She wished she could protect her from them. She walked over to the princess but Snow White got to her side first. “Aurora… Aurora.” Snow said as she gently ran her hand through Aurora’s hair. Mulan wished she could do that, she wished that she could help Aurora now at her time of need. But she didn’t know what she was going through. Aurora’s eyes shot open and her arms wrapped around Snow. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“I—” Aurora stammered. She buried her head in Snow’s chest, seeking comfort from her friend. She started to ramble and Mulan couldn’t understand any of them. It might be about the dream. She only barely managed to hold in her sigh.

“You’re safe. We’re here.” Snow said, her voice soothing. She whispered something in Aurora’s ear and somehow that made the tension in her shoulders slightly disappear. Her hands didn’t stop running through her hair. Snow’s gaze moved towards her and she beckoned the warrior to come closer. 

Mulan complied and stopped infront of the pair. “Yes?” She asked.

Snow smiled softly at her and gently pushed Aurora off of her. “She needs you now.” Snow told her. She smiled again at Mulan and then moved back to Emma to tell her that it was her turn to stand guard. Mulan couldn’t help but watch as she did.

“Mulan…” Mulan’s attention immediately shifted to the girl sitting on the ground. “I can’t sleep.”

Mulan’s expression softened and she sat down beside her. “It’s alright, Princess. I’m here.” She whispered and Aurora shifted a bit to lean on the warrior. Mulan still didn’t know what to do but somehow she hoped that being with the princess would be a comfort to her in some way.


End file.
